The invention relates to a new and distinct plant variety of the Cactaceae family which has been named Schlumbergera truncata "Rudolph" by the inventor.
Certain plant varieties of the Cactaceae family, which are among those of the truncata species of the Schlumbergera genus, tend to bloom in the months of November and December in the Northern Hemisphere. Because of their blooming time they appear in the market primarily during the Thanksgiving and Christmas seasons, and hence the common name Christmas Cactus. During the Christmas season, a "reddish" colored bloom is often very desirable. There are many "reddish" colored varieties available on the market, but none of the varieties combine the characteristics of having a fast growth rate, good breaking, and free budding and flowering. The "reddish" varieties that are available are either slow growing with good breaking, and free budding and flowering characteristics, or fast growing with poor breaking, and low budding and flowering characteristics.
The main objective of the invention has been to develop a variety of the Cactaceae family with a "reddish" colored bloom that has a fast growth rate, a vigorous breaking propensity and is free budding and free flowering. Another objective has been to develop a variety that also has an upright and dense appearance, and has suitable resistance to nutrient deficiencies and fungus type diseases.
The objectives of the invention have been obtained by the development of the new variety. The new variety was developed in a nursery located in Half Moon Bay, Calif., as a hybrid obtained through the cross-pollination of Schlumbergera truncata "Christmas Charm" and Schlumbergera truncata "Maria". "Christmas Charm" being the paternal parent and "Maria" the maternal parent. The seeds taken from the fertilized seed pod were cultivated at the Half Moon Bay nursery and, after observation of the seedlings, the hybridized plant of the new variety was selected and asexually reproduced by the inventor at the nursery by the propagation of stem cuttings taken from the original hybrid plant.
Through successive propagations, it has been recognized that specimens of the new variety resemble the parent varieties, but are distinguishable from the parents and other related varieties known to me, by a growth habit which is clearly visible in the specimens propagated and grown under nursery conditions at the Half Moon Bay location, as combining the following characteristics:
1. A "reddish" colored bloom.
2. A faster growth rate than both parents.
3. Breaking propensity comparable to the paternal parent and better than the maternal parent.
4. A vigorous free budding and flowering habit comparable to the paternal parent and better than the maternal parent.
5. An upright and dense appearance.
6. Considerable resistance to nutrient deficiencies and fungas type diseases.